Pythor changed his way/Thankful Heart/Merry Christmas, Pythor/The Best Christmas of All
This is how Pythor changed his way goes in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Jiminy Cricket: The next morning, It was Christmas and Pythor got up and wising everone a Merry Christmas. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (rings the church's bells) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Princess Yuna: Look, It's Pythor! Snowdrop: What's wrong with him? Princess Skyla: I don't know. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Princess Yuna: Merry Christmas, Pythor. Dusty Crophopper: And God Bless you. Pythor P. Chumsworth: And a Very Merry Christmas to you Princess Yuna and Prince Dusty Crophopper! Then, the song "Thankful Heart" plays. With a thankful heart With an endless joy With a growing family Every girl and boy Will be nephew and niece to me (Nephew and niece to me) Will bring love, hope and peace to me (Love, hope and peace to me) Yes, and every night will end And every day will start With a grateful prayer And a thankful heart With an open smile and with open doors I will bid you welcome What is mine is yours With a glass raised to toast your health (With a glass raised to toast your health) And a promise to share the wealth (Promise to share the wealth) I will sail a friendly course File a friendly chart On a sea of love and a thankful heart Life is like a journey Who knows when it ends? Yes, and if you need to know The measure of a man You simply count his friends Stop and look around you The glory that you see Is born again each day Don't let it slip away How precious life can be With a thankful heart that is wide awake I do make this promise Every breath I take Will be used now to sing your praise (Used now to sing your praise) And beg you to share my day (Beg you to share my days) With a loving guarantee That even if we part I will hold you close in a thankful heart I will hold you close in a thankful heart In a thankful heart! In Fantasyland. Human Rarity: Merry Christmas, Emerald. Emerald: Merry Christmas, Rarity. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (clearing his throat) Human Rarity: Pythor, What're you doing here? Pythor P. Chumsworth: I have brought you these. Princess Yuna: Presents! Pythor P. Chumsworth: And Rarity, I have something for you that I hope you'll like. Human Rarity: (opens her present) A new Sweater!? Human Twilight Sparkle: Try it on, Rarity. Human Rarity: It fits perfectly! Flain: Wow! Pythor P. Chumsworth: Do you like it? Human Rarity: i love it! Thank you so much, Pythor! Human Sunset Shimmer: Now, that's what I call, "friendship'. Dusty Crophopper: You said it. Princess Yuna: Merry Christmas, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Merry Christmas, Princess Yuna. (face the screen) And a very Merry Christmas from all of us to all of you! Then, the ending song "The Best Christmas of All" played. Finn McMissile: Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow. Twilight Sparkle: Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe. (kisses Flash Sentry) White Shadow: We've finished our feasts. Brownie: Had the tastiest treats! Ariel: But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete. All: Without true friends and families And the memories we recall. It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all. SpongeBob SquarePants: Something special underneath the tree. Mixels: We hope it fits you perfectly. Jiminy Cricket: I'm making a wish on a sparkling light. Vinny Griffin and Elsa: But that's not what makes this a magical night. All: It's our true friends and families And the memories we recall. Waspinator, Sarousch and Nigel: (That we recall.) All: (singing) It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all. Princess Yuna and her friends: It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best... Pythor: It's the best... All: ...Christmas of all. Princess Yuna: Gee, thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Merry Christmas, everybody and everypony! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes